


Hunter's Character sheet

by Ooflord21000



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Character Sheet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ooflord21000/pseuds/Ooflord21000
Summary: The character sheet for my "The Hunter" fanfic.





	Hunter's Character sheet

**Author's Note:**

> This is legit a character sheet.

Name: Hunter White  
Alias: Hoodie, The Ultimate Perv, Scrawny Little Bitch, Sweatshirt-Wearing Wuss  
Species: Human  
Gender: Male  
Age: 17  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Main Personality Traits: Happiness, Laid Back, Extroverted  
Affiliations: Perverted Five (Member), ‘Parkour’ Club (Founder)  
Likes: Parkour, His Perversions, His Friends  
Dislikes: Kendo Club, Cars  
Relationships:   
Issei   
As part of the Perverted Five, Hunter and Issei are good friends. They’ve known each other since the age of 3, making them quite close. At the age of 11 they made a deal that no women would ever get between them, which they have both religiously kept to. He is very protective of him.  
Aika  
Another part of the Perverted Five. She is the girlfriend of Hunter, who is almost always around her. She is the reason that Hunter made the rule that no peeking shall happen on other members of the Perverted Five. He is very protective of her.  
Matsuda and Motohama  
The other 2 pieces of the Perverted Five. He is good friends with them as well. They have a mild fear of him similar to their fear of Aika, as he is bisexual and shares her ability to estimate dick size. Despite this, they are still his friends, making him rather protective of them.   
Description:  
He has black shoulder length hair which covers one of his bright blue eyes. He’s rather tall at the height of 5’7. Despite his height, he’s incredibly thin, looking like a corpse in the right lighting. He is also incredibly pale, adding to the corpse-like appearance. His wardrobe consists of either the Kuoh Academy uniform with his blue hoodie over it, or his green sweatpants with his hoodie.  
Background:  
His mother was very social, exposing him to many people in his younger years. At the young age of 3, he met Issei, who he became quick friends with. At the age of 13, his mother died in a car crash. His mother had left everything to him, granting him a large sum of money. He quickly sold off the house and everything in it, using the money to sustain himself. He lived on the streets despite offers to live with Issei and his parents. He quickly applied for and got accepted into Kuoh Academy at the same time as Issei. He created the Pervert Quartet along with Issei and his friends. In his second year, he managed to get a date with Aika, leading to a relationship. He soon rebranded the Pervert Quartet as the Perverted Five, and made a club known as the Parkour Club as a cover for the actual Pervert Club.   
Abilities:  
Speed, Stamina, and Jumping power  
His training and parkour has paid off, leading him to be very good at all of the above skills. He is by far the best athlete in Kuoh, even passing some lower class devils like Issei.

Flexibility  
He is unnaturally flexible, being able to easily bend himself in unnatural ways.

Intelligence  
He is of above average intelligence, being a straight A student material. He doesn’t often apply it.

Knife Skill  
He knows his way around a knife, being rather good at using one. 

Hand to Hand Combat Skill  
He’s decent with his fists, having learned quite a bit on the streets.

Basic Gun Knowledge  
He knows how to ready and fire a gun, but that’s about it.

Size Scouter  
An ability he shares with Aika. He has the ability to calculate a male's "manhood" size just by looking at them.

Perverted Glasses  
An ability he shares with Motohama. He has the ability to calculate the exact dimensions of the female body just by looking at it. 

Street Smarts  
After spending a large amount of his life on the streets, he has learned his way around the streets, even doing work for numerous gangs.

Stealth   
After doing a large amount of work for different gangs, he has learned the art of stealth. His abilities are enhanced by subconscious magic.

Locked Sacred Gear   
Hunter’s locked Sacred Gear.

Magical Potential  
He has an unnatural amount of latent magical potential.

Negative Abilities:  
Low Viral Immunity  
He has very little resistance to viruses, diseases, parasites, etc.


End file.
